Hammet
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Hammet |image = |element = None |hometown = Kalay |relatives = Layana (wife) Ivan (adopted son) Karis (adopted granddaughter) |age = unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |japname = (ハメット様 Lord Hamett) }} Master Hammet (ハメット様 Lord Hamett) is a merchant who founded the town of Kalay in Angara's south. He also rules Kalay alongside his wife, Lady Layana. He is a supporting character in the Golden Sun series. His great wealth is renowned throughout Angara and Northern Gondowan. Hammet made his fortune by acting on business advice from Adepts he met in Atteka, who saved his life and advised him to buy silk in Xian, and sell it in Tolbi. Story Long before the start of Golden Sun, Master Hammet set out on a journey to find new business opportunities, one that would nearly cost him his life. However, he was rescued by some Jupiter Adepts in Atteka, who gave to him the Shaman's Rod and the child Ivan. He also received some gold doubloons and business advice, which lead to him obtaining vast wealth by exploiting Silk Road. In return, he agreed to search for an item that would aid Ivan on the quest he would embark on. This quest was foretold to start three years after a "terrible storm that struck only Mt. Aleph". Although searching everywhere, he could find no trace of the item. Eventually, the storm did occur, and Hammet hastened his search, believing he was running out of time. Although he did not find the item itself, he did find a clue, that the item was located in Hesperia. Seeking to act on this information, he took Ivan with him in a caravan north, to Vault. However, In Vault, thieves stole the Shaman's Rod, which caused him to have Ivan stay there to search for it, inadvertently causing him to join Isaac and Garet in their quest and thus fulfilling the prophecy. Fleeing the danger posed by Mt. Aleph's eruption, Hammet headed further north, to Lunpa, where he was held prisoner by Dodonpa and his men. gives a ransom to Dodonpa, but to no avail, as Hammet is not released.]] Hammet can be rescued during the later stages of Golden Sun, although this is not required to complete the game. If freed from his captors at Lunpa, Hammet will return to Kalay with his aide, Bunza, who smuggles Hammet out in his caravan. They make their way back to Kalay, where they return to the Hammet Palace via the underground tunnels that serve as aqueducts. He hides out in his own house, so that Dodonpa's, whom he believes has spies in Kalay, doesn't catch on to his location and target Kalay outright. He then bids Isaac's party farewell but underground leaves the passageway open, giving Isaac access to the treasures he had stored within, as a reward for their actions. Though Hammet himself is not featured in The Lost Age, immediately prior to the party leaving Atteka Inlet, having completed the Jupiter Lighthouse in a game that has been enhanced with password data transfer, a messenger approaches the party with a bar of Orihalcon as a gift from Master Hammet in thanks for Isaac's party saving him from Lunpa Fortress in the previous game. Quotes *In the overworld near Vault, shortly after realizing the bridge south is broken: :Hammet: "We must leave this treacherous place immediately!" :Man: "But to where? Where can we go?" :Hammet: "We have no choice. We're heading north." :Man: "We'll wind up in Lunpa if we go north..." :Hammet: "Well, it's better than being smashed by falling rocks here, isn't it?" Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun